halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo 3: ODST
"Prepare to Drop." Halo 3: ODST Tagline Halo 3: ODST Halo 3: ODST, or as it was going to be named, Halo 3: Recon is the second game in Halo's Secondary Trilogy. Halo 3: ODST is based inbetween Halo 2 and Halo 3. It's gameplay has gone back to 10 long levels except the Second Level is kinda broken up inbetween other levels. This halo game has gone back to being a First-Person Shooter. When it was coming out, people thought it was going to be the new 'big" thing, except when it did, it turned out to be Bungie's epic fail. One of these bad things is that there is only 3 Lobbies, Campaign, Firefight and Theater. Firefight is the new lobby. The other bad thing, is like Halo 3 and Halo Wars it is only on Xbox360. The Graphics of Halo 3: ODST have also gone back to Halo 3 Standard. The release date in the U.S was September 22nd, 2009 and the U.K release date was the exact same. So try and enjoy this article and if you want to read about the new Halo: Reach! then read the article I'm making and edit this if I haven't said anything correctly or missed something. Enjoy! Campaign Story Halo 3: ODST starts off in the events of Halo 2 where Regret's Carrier is hovering over the city and Master Chief is chasing the Mining Scarab. A group of ODST's lead by Gunnery Sergeant Buck are about to drop from the UNSC Say My Name and board Regret's Carrier. While Mickey, Dutch and Romeo argue about the fleet putting up a good fight Buck and Veronica name: Dare walks in. The three then walk off to get set. Buck and Dare argue about the mission but in the end, Dare wins. Romeo is suprised to find Dutch using a silenced SMG when he could be using a Shotgun. Dutch rejects and Buck gives romeo a Sniper Rifle. Romeo complains, saying that there going into a ship, and he won't need the weapon. Eventually, romeo wakes the rookie up main character technicaly but Dutch pushes him out of the way. Dutch hands Rookie a Silenced SMG and Dutch climbs into his HEV and so does the rookie. Dare puts on her Recon Helmet. The Pods then launch towards Earth's Atmosphere. Dare and Buck appear on Rookie's screens. The HEV's pass a destroyed UNSC Frigate as Romeo says "I take that back, the navy got it's ass kicked." Buck says "Romeo, you know that time when I told you to close your mouth?" Romeo replies "Yes?" Bucks replies "Consider that a standing order." The ODST's enter the atmosphere and can see the Carrier below them along with the In Amber Clad on patrol. Dare then orders the HEV's to change course towards the city of New Mombasa. Mickey says they'll miss the carrier but Dare ignores him. Soon, Dutch says that he is picking up radiation outside and everyone turns to see Regret's Carrier opening a Slipspace Portal inside the city. The In Amber Clad can just be seen next to the ship. The Carrier and In Amber Clad then enter slipspace launching a Slipspace EMP Burst then sweeps the city. The ODST's are thrown in different directions by the Shockwave and the rookie is knocked unconcsious by the impact of his pod. Rookie wakes up Six Hours later to Buck and Dare's screens offline and his Pod wedged in the roof of a New Mombasa building. The HEV Pod is battered. Rookie opens the hatch of his pod, grabs his silenced SOCOM Pistol and Silenced SMG and jumps out. Rookie is hurt by the landing but decides to patrol the streets of the abandoned city for his fellow ODST's. Remaining Covenant left behind by the carrier leaving are patroling the streets for the ODST's. Grunts and Brutes mostly. The Rookie eventually enters a building next to the Tayari Plaza District in which he finds Dare's Helmet ledged in a T.V Screen. Rookie takes the Helmet and starts having a Flashback. This is how Dare's helmet ended up here. The Flashback starts with Buck in his HEV pod hitting the pavement immediately after the slipspace shockwave. Buck opens his hatch and while talking to dare, who just landed, pulls out his Silenced SOCOM Pistol and Assault Rifle. He then makes his way past covenant forces to Dare's crashed pod. He liberates a pair of marines along the way. He soon finds out that the Covenant has betrayed the Elites as he finds dead Elites and Brutes. He eventually reaches Dare's Pod to find she is not there. A Engineer then appears trying to give Dare's Recon Helmet to him. He sees this as a threat and when the Engineer is about to give him the helmet, Romeo finds buck and shoots the engineer and kills it with his Sniper Rifle. The Engineer then self-destructs, which sends the Helmet flying it a nearby building and the T.V Screen. Buck and Romeo then start searching for survivors of the Shockwave. The Rookie then looks down into the Night covered street to find Dare's abandoned pod. He drops the helmet and continues his search for other ODST's. After fighting more Covenant Loyalist Patrols he enters a large circular area with a crashed Wombat Fighter. He then finds the Wombat Fighter Optics lying on the ground. He picks this up and has another flashback. How did this Fighter crash? The Flashback starts off with the Wombat Fighter flying by Dutch's Pod. Dutch, who landed 30 minutes after the shockwave, picks up his Silenced SMG and Spartan Laser. Dutch then looks up at the Wombat and runs off. He finds out he is in Uplift Reserve, a Zoo. He moves up and finds Two Wraiths bombarding the area with Ghost and Chopper escorts. He helps a few marines get into a warthog and drives off to another warthog pack. They work together and eventually destroy both wraiths, All choppers and all ghosts. Dutch continues to break through Covenant Loyalist Forces and eventually reaches the bridge leading to the other side of Uplift. He starts crossing it when the Mombasa Sky Elevator colapses and falls into the City. Some of it hits Uplift. The Unnamed Colonel tells his troops to save themselves before dying. Dutch, with his stolen ghost then turbos out of Uplift and into the large circular area that rookie is in at daytime and he jumps out just before the ghost smashes into a wall. Dutch picks up his helmet and says "Admiral, plz tell I don't have any more flying to do today-." He is interrupted when a seraph class fighter shoots down a wombat fighter and the wombat crashes right next to him. The Fighter Optics slide out. "So, was that a Yes or a No?-" He is yet again interrupted when his Ghost self-destructs. "Amen." The Flashback ends. Rookie then drops the Fighter Optics and looks back into the darkness to find Dutch's Self-Destructed Ghost. Rookie then continues his search for his squad while fighting Loyalist Forces. He soon finds a severly damaged and useless Gauss Turret on the Second Floor of a building in Kizingo Boulevard. He then has a third flashback. How did this Turret become this severly damaged? The Flashback starts out with Mickey running along a street, 90 Minutes are the Shockwave. He finds a group of marines and their Scorpion retreating to the right. Mickey looks left to find a Wraith pursuing them. Mickey takes the Scorpion and destroys the pursuing Wraith. He then escorts the Marines in his Scorpion towards Kizingo Boulevard. The break through the numerous Loyalist Forces and eventually they enter Kizingo Boulevard. They find a Gauss Turret being operated by a Marine on the First Floor is a flaw by bungie which is targeting a Wraith on the Street. A Banshee Pair spot the marine and head for him, the marine accidentally fires and misses the Wraith in fear. The Wraith fires it's plasma mortar at the turret. The marine is killed in the resulting blast, the turret is severly damaged and marked useless. Mickey then destroys the Wraith and Banshees with his Scorpion and continues on. He finds Dutch next to a door leading to another area of Kizingo Boulevard. Mickey gets out of his Scorpion just as it's destroyed by a Brute War Chieftain. Mickey and Dutch kill the Chieftainand move through the door. They eventually defend the entrance to ONI Alpha Site bridge and are about to stay there when a Police Officer asks for a Bomb Specialist. Since Mickey is requested, Dutch follows. The Flashback ends. Rookie then exits the worthless turret. He looks through the darkness at the wreckage of the Wraith and MIckey's Scorpion and the crashed Banshees. The Rookie then continues his search. The Rookie follows Mickey and Dutch's footsteps through to the ONI Alpha Site. When he gets there however, he finds the bridge leading to the alpha site building is destroyed along with the building itself. Rookie then picks up one of the Detonators. He has a Flashback. Why is this bridge and the ONI Alpha Site building destroyed? Is Dutch and Mickey still alive. The Flashback starts off 2 Hours after the Shockwave. It shows Mickey setting detonators on the bridge while Dutch covers him. Wraiths and massive covenant loyalist forces can be seen on the side where the rookie will be standing 5 hours later. Mickey finishes planting the detonator and Dutch sets the others. When finished, Dutch and Mickey head for the Marine-Controlled ONI Building side. They head up into the watch tower and after the city's AI, Superintendant releases the lockout, Dutch activates the detonators. The Bridge explodes as the Covenant Force are crossing. All Covenant manage to get to the other side are quickly taken care of. Soon however, The Covenant start deploying on the other side of the wall using phantoms. The marines, Dutch and Mickey go to the other side and try desperately to hold off the incoming covenant loyalist forces from getting inside the ONI Alpha Site building. However, the loyalist forces prove to great and they retreat inside. Dutch and Mickey then find detonators planted all over the building. Dutch and Mickey ask why and the unnamed Sergeant says it's to stop covenant forces getting their hands on Classified Information. The Covenant Loyalist Forces outside eventually inflitrate the building and they try yet again desperately to hold them off. After the intial wave is defeated, Dutch, Mickey, the unnamed sergeant and the surviving marines enter a elevator and start heading for the top of the building. Mickey sets the timer. immediately, Drones start attacking them on the way up, they defeat these and reach the roof. A Phantom deploys Brute Jetpackers here and they are forced to take them out. A Pelican arrives and picks them up. They fly off towards the city. Mickey and Dutch are being flown to Buck and Romeo's position when Mickey looks back and three seconds later the ONI Building explodes. The Police Pelican then disappears behind the buildings. The Flashback ends. The Rookie drops the detonator on the ground and looks into the water below the destroyed bridge. The Dead bodies and wreckages of Covenant trying to cross the bridge can be seen. The Rookie then continues his search. Soon, The Rookie reaches the entrance to the NMPD HQ Mombasa Police Department HeadQuarters. He looks up onto the wiring above to find a twisted and bent Sniper Rifle. Romeo's Sniper Rifle. He grabs a stick and pulls the Sniper Rifle down. He tries to unbend the Rifle but fails. He has a Flashback. How did Romeo's Sniper Rifle end up down here all twisted and bent? Is he Dead? The Flashback starts off with Buck and Romeo entering the landing pad near the top of the NMPD building, 3 Hours after the Shockwave. Dutch's and Mickey's NMPD Pelican reaches the pad. As Buck and Romeo are about to be picked up, a pair of banshees appears and scores a severe fuel rod hit on the Pelican. The Pelican spins out of control and crashes onto another landing pad on a next door building. The Banshees pursue. Buck and Romeo then run through the building trying to find a way to them. While fighting Loyalist Forces they eventually reach another landing pad with a clear view of the crashed pelican's Landing Pad. Dutch and Mickey can be seen fighting off almost endless waves of Phantoms and Banshees. Buck and Romeo use the other buildings crane to cross to Dutch and Mickey. They reach that side and help Dutch and Mickey fight off enemy forces. They find the Marines, the Pilot, The Co-pilot and the unnamed Sergeant dead next to the Pelican. They successfully fight off the Phantoms and Banshees but a Phantom successfully deploys a Brute Chieftain before being destroyed. The Chieftain immediately engages the ODST's but decides to target Romeo the most. Romeo opens fire on the advancing Chieftain but the Chieftain smashes the Sniper Rifle into the ground, twists and bends it and throws it off the building to the streets below. Romeo is knocked over and the Chieftain uses the blade of his hammer to hit Romeo in the Chest. This punctures Romeo's lungs so he can barely breath and he screams in agony. Buck then, with the helps of the others kill the chieftain. They after clear the building with severly injured Romeo. The Flashback ends. Rookie gives one last attempt at unbending the Rifle and then drops it. He looks around at the debris from the destroyed Phantoms and Banshees. Rookie then continues his search. Rookie eventually finds a Train Station called Kikowani Station in which he finds a Biofoam canister that has been emptied and the doors leading into the station closed and locked. Rookie has his final flashback. Why is there an empty Biofoam canister here? Why are the doors closed? The Flashback starts off 5 Hours after the Shockwave. It is now Nighttime. One Hour until Rookie wakes up. It shows Buck, carrying Romeo and the other two headed towards the open doors. Buck puts Romeo on the ground and sprays an entire can of Biofoam into Romeo's wound. He then drops the the canister on the ground. Romeo, now breathing better gets up. Buck decides they'll take the Trains out of the city and they head past the door. Dutch closes it. When they reach the bottom they find the Train tunnels flooded. They are not happy by this but instead spots a Phantom and decides to steal it. After stealing the Phantom, Buck takes a Banshee and escorts it. Then, after fighting Covenant Loyalist Forces and their AA Wraiths, they find a Combat Scarab blocking their exit. Buck lands and destroys the Scarab allowing them to continue. They then successfully escape the city and Buck jumps into the Phantom, leaving the Banshee to plunge into the Sea. Buck then realises they left Dare behind and the Phantom heads back towards the city. The Flashback ends. The Rookie drops the canister, convinced it's empty and picks up a distress call coming from Dare. It is revealed she is hidng in a ONI Facility hidden underground. Rookie goes to find her. He enters the complex. Rookie then, after fighting numerous Drones and other Loyalist Forces meets up with a surviving Police officer who is the only survivor of a Police attack down here. He escorts the Police Officer to Sub-Level Nine Location but before the Officer can reach Sub-Level Nine, he is attacked and slaughtered by a Swarm of Drones. Rookie continues to Dare's location by himself. Soon after he finds Dare, she tells the rookie that she is a ONI operative and that her orders were to secure the City's AI, Superintendent so that it doesn't fall into Covenant hands. She could not do this alone so she chose the ODST Team that Buck leads. But since she was expecting Buck to come to her rescue she takes the rookie through the Drone Hive towards the Superintendents Core. They break through the Hive and save the Superintendent from destruction by a Brute Pack and it's Chieftain. Dare and Rookie then inflitrate the core and find that the Superintendent is being controlled by a friendly Covenant Engineer called "Vergil." She says she was watching the engineer inflitrate circutry in the city. The Brutes tryed to kill vergil cause of the Intel he possesed on their Covenant. Some Brute Jetpackers then enter to finish their job of killing Vergil. The Superintendent is deactivated and Buck appears on the scene. Dare, Rookie and Vergil then head towards buck's position while fighting brute jetpackers. They rally with Buck and escape the facility. Dare shares a long passionate kiss with Buck for coming back for her. The Rookie watches in curiousty and Vergil looks very bewildered. They reach the surface and enter the streets. It's daytime. They cross the streets, fighting Covenant Loyalists. They eventually reach the highway to find a Olephant Garbage Disposal variant of UNSC Elephant and Warthog waiting for them. Vergil and Dare get inside the Olephant while Rookie and Buck take the Warthog. They then attempt to cross the highway to Mickey's Phantom at the end of the Highway. They fight numerous Covenant Loyalist Forces along the Highway. Buck and Rookie operate the Troop Transport Warthogs, Warthogs, Gauss Warthogs and a Scorpion along the way. They pass Two Combat Scarabs and a couple of CCS-Class Battlecruisers along the way. A Assault Carrier soon exits slipspace above the City. They enter the second part of the Highway soon and find the Assault Carrier charging it's glassing beam. Once on the other side the Assault Carrier fires and starts glassing the City. Buck curses but they continue. The CCS-Class Battlecruisers head towards the Portal in Voi and start uncovering it with glassing beams. Buck calls Mickey's Phantom to go towards Uplift Reserve's entrance to pick them up. Soon however, the Third Combat Scarab going by turns and fires it's main cannon at Dare's Olephant. The Olephant is severly damaged by the shot and is forced to stop outside Uplift Reserve. Dare and Vergil exit the severly damaged Olephant and Buck and Rookie start defending the Entrance to uplift from pusuing covenant loyalist forces. Phantoms deploy Brutes, Jackals, Grunts and Hunters to fight them. Wraiths on the Highway fire at Uplift. Soon, Mickey's Phantom comes to the rescue. They enter, just as another Assault Carrier exits slipspace just above Uplift Reserve. It charges it's glassing beam. Mickey pilots his phantom towards the Portal. Romeo is given more Biofoam by Buck. Romeo says "We went through hell, for that?" he points towards Vergil and Dare. Buck says "It's important, it knows things." Romeo "Hell Gunny, I wasn't talkin bout the alien." Buck looks at Dare and tells MIckey that Vergil is coming into the cockpit. Mickey complains but eventually escepts. The Phantom passes past the Portal and heads towards orbit. Dare and Buck look at the uncovered Portal. The Phantom then passes a CCS-Class Battlecruiser heading for the Portal and the Phantom entering orbit. There are 10 Levels in Halo 3: ODST. The longest is the final level. Here they are...... 1. Prepare to Drop. 2. Mombasa Streets up inbetween levels. 3. Tayari Plaza. 4. Uplift Reserve. 5. Kizingo Boulevard. 6. ONI Alpha Site. 7. NMPD HeadQuarters. 8. Kikowani Station. 9. Data Hive. 10. Coastal Highway. Those are the Levels. All are playable except Prepare to Drop. Enemies include Grunts, Jackals, Elites bodies, Hunters, Engineers and Brutes for the Covenant. The only vehicles that are only found in this lobby are Police Pelicans, Olephants, Troop Transport Warthogs and Shade III's. Multiplayer The Multiplayer in Halo 3: ODST is probably what sucks about ODST the most. Their is basically no multiplayer. The only multiplayer is in Firefight where you don't get to fight each other. How stupid is that? Bungie's Major and only Failure. The Emblem is back but Armor Permutations is replaced by Character selection. These are the Characters available and how to unlock them. The Rookie. Unlocked by default. Buck. Unlocked by completing Tayari Plaza on Normal or harder. Dutch. Unlocked by completing Uplift Reserve on Normal or harder. Mickey. Unlocked by completing Kizingo Boulevard on Normal or harder. Romeo. Unlocked by completing NMPD HQ on Normal or harder. Dare. Unlocked by completing game on Legendary. Johnson. Must be Downloaded or Pre-Ordered. There are no ranks in Halo 3: ODST. Service Tags are back and can be four numbers or letters long. Good ones are NOOB LOL, HALO, UNSC etc. There is no Forge or Custom Games. The New Lobby, Firefight is invented for point awarding. You choose your Firefight Character and choose a map. You are then dropped into a Combat Zone. Your Mission, kill all covenant forces that are deployed until all waves are defeated. There is a wave system. 1. Waves. These will deploy when the announcer says, REINFORCEMENTS. They are deployed by many phantoms. 2. Rounds. These will deploy when the music plays and the final waves are defeated which will spawn new waves. 3. Sets. These will deploy when 3 Rounds and a Bonus Round are completed. Another Set will then start. 4. Bonus Round. These Rounds are special. You will have a time limit in which a Phantom will start deploying never ending waves of Covenant. You must get as many points as you can before you either die or time runs out. If there are still forces in the area when time runs out, these forces will instantly die on the spot. That's Firefight. There are maps or as there called "Firefight Missions" used for Firefight, here they are....... *Alpha Site. Unlocked once ONI Alpha Site is completed. Based in ONI Alpha Site Level. *Chasm Ten. Unlocked once Data Hive is completed. Based in Data Hive Level. *Crater. Unlocked once Tayari Plaza is completed. Based in Tayari Plaza Level. *Last Exit. Unlocked once Coastal Highway is completed. Based in Coastal Highway Level. *Lost Platoon. Unlocked once Uplift Reserve is completed. Based in Uplift Reserve Level. *Rally Point. Unlocked once Kizingo Boulevard is completed. Based in Kizingo Boulevard Level. *Security Zone. Unlocked once ONI Alpha Site is completed. Based in ONI Alpha Site Level. *Windward. Unlocked once NMPD HQ is completed. Based in NMPD HQ Level. *Rally Point Night. *Crater Night. Those are the maps. That's all the multiplayer info. Weapons, Vehicles, Characters and more! The Weapons of Halo 3: ODST are.... Human Weapons: *AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun. *M6C SOCOM Pistol. *MA5C Assault Rifle. *M7S Caseless SMG. *LAAG. *M41 SSM Rocket Launcher. *M68 Gauss Cannon. *M90A Shotgun. *M168 Demolition Charge activatable. *M7057 Defoliant Projector only. *SRS99D-S2 Sniper Rifle. *Spartan Laser. Covenant Weapons: *Gravity Hammer. *Covenant Carbine. *Plasma Pistol. *Plasma Rifle. *Brute Shot. *Needler. *Fuel Rod Gun. *Spiker. *Mauler. *Beam Rifle. *Plasma Cannon Type II. *Shade Type III. The Vehicles of Halo 3: ODST are...... Human Vehicles: *Pelican Variant Unusable. *Warthog. *Gauss Warthog. *Mongoose rare. *Scorpion. *Troop Transport Warthog. *Oliphant Disposal Unusable. *Wombat Unusable. Covenant Vehicles: *Chopper. *Wraith unusable. *Banshee. *Ghost. *Combat Scarab unusable. *Phantom unusable. *Loyalist Phantom unusable. *AA Wraith. The Characters of Halo 3: ODST are.... Human Characters: *Lance Corporal "The Rookie." name unknown. *Captain Veronica Dare. *Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck. *Corporal Taylor "Dutch" Miles. *Lance Corporal Kojo "Romeo" Agu. *Private First Class Michael "Mickey" Crespo. *Superintendent. *Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson only. *unnamed colonel. *unnamed police officer. *unnamed sergeant. *Fleet Admiral Lord Sir Terrence Hood only. Covenant Characters: *Vergil. *High Prophet of Truth ending only. *High Prophet of Regret to Drop Level, mentioned only. The Equipment of Halo 3: ODST are...... *Fragmentation Grenade. *Plasma Grenade. *Spike Grenade. *Firebomb Grenade. *Bubble Shield unusable. *Power Drain unusable. *Trip Mine unusable. *Portable Gravity Lift unusable. *Radar Jammer unusable. *Flare unusable. *Regenerator unusable. *Deployable Cover unusable. The Difficulties of Halo 3: ODST are..... Easy- Laugh as helpless victims flee in terror from their inevitable slaughter. The game basically plays itself. It is shown as a shield. Normal- Face firm resistance from competent, determined enemies, but burn through enough ammo and you will eventually triumph. It is shown as a shield with a Silenced SMG across it. Heroic- Fight against Formidable foes that will truly test your skill and wits; this is the way halo is meant to be played. It is shown by a shield with two crossed Silenced SMG'S. Legendary- Tremble as teeming hordes of invincible alien monsters punish the slighest error with instant death...again and again... It is displayed as a shield with two crossed Silenced SMG's and a Skull. All skulls from Halo 3 are available. Halo 3: ODST Original Soundtrack Like all other Halo Games, Halo 3: ODST was released alongside it's original soundtrack. This Soundtrack is comprised of seventeen new tracks comprised by Bungie Audio and Music Producers, Martin 'O Donnel and Michael Salvatori, on two discs. Though over three hours of soundtrack was in ODST, there is only two hours of soundtrack on the discs. ODST got tons of critics and it won the award for best soundtrack. ﻿ ﻿ Gallery Video Gallery Video:Halo_3_ODST_Official_Announcement_Trailer Video:Halo 3 ODST Gameplay Trailer Other ﻿ ﻿